Princess of the Black Rose
by Gator-aide
Summary: Mutsuki is conflicted with a mysterious presense that is bringing up past memories. Though he suspects its because of Anis he denys it and searches to find whats really going on.. meanwhile the search for Arcane cards continues!... Love triangle included.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THIS! Though I did write it.

**Alright I've been reading up on this story and I've been so excited about it! I have to confess though, I get this looming feeling that she's going to end up falling in love with the red card. and that simply won't do! So I decided to write my fan fic of a different version and WOOSH! My mind comes up with this, because.... I really want there to be something between Mutsuki and Anis! .**

* * *

The smell of blood and roses filled the air as the full glowing moon beamed down through the window. A voice spoke; echoing through his mind, he could imagine a face but it was blurry. All he could manage to make out was the black hair framing the pale mans face.

"You understand...?" the man stated camly and quietly."You as the Black Rose, Must-" his voice went off as if the memory wasn't complete. "The Rose Princess... And-... " he broke off again.

"Promise me this... It is my final wish...and," he paused"...goodbye..."

Mutsuki darted awake, he took a deep breath and paused as he looked at the familiar surroundings of his dark room and his eyes wandered to the window which shined bright moon light into his black room. Mutsuki breathed and opened and closed his eyes to relax himself,_ What was I suppose to remember? Who was that man... and what was he talking about when he mentioned the Rose Princess... It all seems so far away now. Maybe....maybe it was just a dream brought on by Anis because of recent events.. _Mutsuki turned over feeling slightly irritated at the thought. _I don't want to think about the idea of dreaming about Anis, but she is my Rose Princess... not completly unfortunate....... If only I could remember what the dream meant._

Anis walked down the school hallways almost on edge, she never knew what to expect from the girls in this school. The only reason she had remained untouched was because Mitsuru had labled her to be untouchable, along with Asagi of course who said they should all be friends... but some girls, the ones who went over board would always try to get to her in some way without appearing as a demon in Mitsuru's eyes. Speaking of demons... the second year girls from class C seemed as if to be waiting for her near her class. _Maybe they're just waiting for Mitsuru to show or something... he does seems to be coming here alot in the mornings. Wait! Ugh... that means... speak of the devil. _Anis' eyes glanced over to see Mitsuru glided gracefully down the hallways in some crazy unorthadox outfit towards Anis with a large group of 'followers' surrounding him. Anis' eyes squinted, _It's almost.. Nauseating...how does he not manage to get caught wearing these outfits?! _

"Good morning my love! My sweet, sweet princess! Fret not, your White Knight is here to shelter you from the looming darkness that awaits us. Come, I shall protect you to my last bitter sweet breath and hold you close when the vows we speak open an exchange to-" "Cut it out already!" Anis blurted. _Seriously! This guy can be so gross...!_

"Umm..," A gentle voice spoke from behind her, "How are you doing Anis?" Anis blinked a few times before turning around to a gentle face with angelic blue eyes and the skin complection of a saint...Asagi, "Ah!" thrown off from Mitsuru "F-fine!" she sammered trying to recover. _So much for being __**immune,**_ she thought gritting her teeth as a faint rosey blush heated her face.

Asagi frowned slightly noticing her jaw clenching, "You sure?"

"No-..I mean! Yes... well, just...nothing" she sighed then smiled faintly before looking into his blue eyes.

Asagi looked at her eyes searching for any signs of trouble then, satisfied let out a big smile as he took her hand by her side her."OK." he beamed happily

Anis' face turned slightly pink as he took her hand and stood next to her._ He's to cute for his own good! Quickly, have to say something quickly, _she thought as the fan girls around Mitsuru raved as he watched the both of them from the corner of his eye while answering the endless line of questions from the crowd.

"Did- did that rose ever bloom?" she asked, the first thing to cross her mind.

"Hmm..?" he asked a little confused but then smiled slightly, "Oh, no, no it didn't. But I think- I think that it found its meaning, something greater to look foreward to."

Anis blicked, "What?..You mean..?"

"Hey, break it up you two" Kaede remarked before putting his arms between them. "there's a time and a place for that." he smirked

"Y-you couldn't possibly mean?!" Mitsuru let out a gasp and quickly turned to Anis. "Noooo..say it isn't so!" he fell to his feet dramaticly and snatched her hand. "I am your one and only Knight, bend me to your will... my Master." A gasp of screaming fan girls irrupted in the crowd, "I wish he would say that to me!" a voice screamed. "Your so lucky!" squeeled another.

Kaede looked to the side in embarressment, _how do I know this guy? _"Whatever" he cringed

"Let go of my hand!" Anis pulled away annoyed. "Ah-" her eyes wondered to a blurr of a black slinking figure slithering past the crowd like venom.

"Was that just ...Mutsuki?" she asked a little suprised to see him in the first years hall. He usually dosn't pass through here.

"Indeed, though it seems his patterns of are a little off today." Mitsuru scratched his head.

Anis stared at Mitsuru half eyed, "Sure, patterns, who dosn't do that?"

_**BRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!**_

"I'm going to check up on Mutsuki" Mitsuru said as he walked off down the crowded hallway in the generel direction that Mutsuki went.

"You- but the bell! And-" Anis called to him as he sped up through the halls. _Did he hear me?_

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. He'll just use his statues to get away with being late as usual." Kaede remarked as he played with a slinky watching it go back and forth in his hand, then quickly put it away. "Ahem, yeah... well...cya later" he nervously sped around and shuffled away as if he was caught doing something bad.

Anis looked as Kaede, something about the way he shuffled away made her uncomfortable, _It's almost like he isn't saying something.... nah, my imagination? _She turned still a little unsettled towards Asagi, "We better get to class, I'll see you later Asagi, let me know if anything happens k?" She asked brushing some of the hair from her face and looking down. _I wish I didn't get so....lightheaded around him. He can be so...... hypnotizing._

"Alright, don't hesitate to call me, if you, well... get trapped again" he spoke bashfully and looked down before running off.

Mutsuki stood near the railing on the roof, _Somethings different, something has changed... dammit! _He slammed his fist on the cement railing leaving it cracked and broken. The strings came back to him and he narrowed his eyes before he put his hands up to his face and drawed out a long sigh. Whatever it was, it was eluding him.

He froze. _Shit._

* * *

**My sister is playing the wrong sort of music for me to be writing this! It's classical music but its just so dramatic its like, "OH GOD!" GRAB, LICK. It's conflicting my emtions with the characters! You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite the last talk scene between Anis and Asagi, I was so ready for her to just jump him! CUZ you know, I would! Though you may be confused....yes but I love, love triangles. :D**

**Please review me !!!! .**


	2. Ch 2 Delayed from what?

**A note from your author:**

**Hey! Sorry I know i havn't been posting. My flash drive has broken because some stupid idiot at school was flinging it around and it broke when it hit the wall. So alas! All my ideas, all my characters, and all my scrap work has been destroyed! T.T ( shoulda made a back up )**

**I'm so disappointed right now. I was planning to upload the next four chapters but I'm not sure we'll be able to make the deadline by two weeks. Not unless I work work work on it! Which I intend to try. The movers will come in two weeks if your wondering, then its off to California! 7 day road trip, trapped in the car for 12+ hr a day! OH FUN. I suppose I could always start _writing _rough drafts and then perfect them once we get the computers back. At least I'll have something to do besides sleep until your sick of sleeping.**

**It would be nice if you guys could help out too. I need some fresh ideas. What scenarios you'd like to see Anis and Mutsuki to be in, anything really. I'll try my best to incorperate some fan sqealers I suppose too. Well post a review with your ideas, or if you'd like PM me! Or if your even more shy.... e-mail me at**

**Now! A glimpse at Chapter 2 Delayed.**

**

* * *

**

A cold chill ran down Mitsuki's spin. He resisted the urge to shake it off as his statuesque body remained lean against the cracked railing. His body tensed as he concentrated on the now growing presence behind him. His senses, which stood on the verge of being shot, told him everything that was about to happen. He quickly side stepped, merging into a blurry mass of black as he placed pressure on the pads of his feet and twisted his ankles allowing him to make the most flawless of dodges.

Blood escaped into his mouth as he bit his tongue. A dull force slammed into his stomatch. He bent slightly into the punch, gasping as the dull pain rose into a furry of sharp pains. His eyes settled on his attacker who stood relaxed against the wall of the building. He wipped the blood on his lips and spit onto the floor roof. It was almost irritating how helpless he was without Anis, incapable of using his more powerful abilities which would have easily fought off such a strike. He himself should have been prepared he mentally scolded. His attention turned full back to the feminem figure who stared at him with an amused grin across her face. "Why Mitsuki, you've gotten _so_ old since I last saw you!" she cooed in a childlike way, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

Confusion struke Mitsuki which he concealed behind a blank, slightly irritated mask. He strained to see her face which was framed by black hair much like his own, except it was shoulder length and must more messier. Her face, which brought back a small pang of recolection, did not at all seem familiar. His eyes narrowed, "Who are you and why did you attack me?" Childlike shock struck her face, making his irritation grow blister and boil behind his eyes. She was going to play some stupid game in attempt to be coy.

"Who... who am I? Well I'm offended Mitsuki! Even after all this time you should at least recognized _me_" she gestured to herself "But I guess it can't be helped. Then I guess what the others said about you was true huh? About you losing your memory I mean."

His eyes widend, "how-?" he shut his mouth and focused on the wall next to her. This must be a trap, some diversion or something. How could she possibly know that?

"Suprised? Well sheesh, don't shut down on me yet kiddo! besides, you'll find that I probably know you better then probably know yourself!" She threw her hands up. Mitsuki focused his eyes sharply onto hers, "Enough, What do you want? and why did you attack me?" he spoke a little more forefully giving her a cold emotionless tone. Her obscene hand motions were getting on his nerves.

"Easy there tiger," she playfully mused, "All things come in good time, and me attacking you? Well you can consider that a friendly reunion. But anyways, we have much more important things to talk about then what _I_ want. In actuality we should be discussing what _you _want. Shouldn't we?"

He opened his mouth, slightly but quickly closed it. What did she mean? "Your meaning?"

The strange woman let out an irritating sigh, "Your so dull! What do you get off by giving me such a cold shoulder! Sheesh, your so annoying!" She grumbled to herself some more, something about how ignorant he was.

"Look ti-"

He cut her off, "Enough with the nicknames"

She cocked her head slightly "Tiger, you may not know it yet but I'm going to help you ok? H-E-L-P Y-O-U. I doubt I can get your memory back, because that you probably repressing some," she looked him up and down, "... strange mentally unstable and disturbed part of yourself." she snickered quietly to herself."

Help me? what does she mean help me. Shes to annoying to even tell me anything. Wait what?... mentally unstable... "Annoying!" he growled through his teeth.

She put her hands up, "Relax kitty cat! Right now you've got more important things to be conentrated on besides me, though thats hardly difficult to believe. I came here to warn you Mitsuki. As a friendly guesture." she narrowed her eyes and closed the gap in between them, now standing face to face with him. "Don't pursue the Arcane Cards."


End file.
